


Putting on a Show

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Anal Beads, Beta!Lotor, Beta!Throk, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, dildo, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The Prince entertains his lover.





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Had a need for Lothrok tonight, I’m sorry it’s so short but i hope you guys enjoy, it has not been beta read. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He watched intently, fingers clasped under his sharp chin and yellow eyes watching the scene before him:

Lotor laying back on a large pile of pillows, back to the commander and resting his cheek on the pile as he closes his eyes. He bites his bottom lip as his toes curl into the sheets, slowly rubbing over his wet slit as it glistens with slick in the soft light of the lamp.

His cheeks were dark as he slowly pumps his cock, swiping his thumb over the tip as his ears lower. He could feel the commander’s eyes on him, on his slit and the small ring sticking from his filled ass. He could feel the beads through the wet walls of his crevice as his ass clenched around the first toy of the night,

A dildo sat upon the bed as Lotor spreads his folds, showing the stretched crevice to the commander as he awaits orders.

Throk leaned back and smirked softly at the Prince with a purr.

Oh if he could record everything happening before him in this moment he would. But that was not apart of their little agreement for tonight’s events. They had discussed ir of course but the Prince was adamant that he not record what happens here and Throk was not about to jeaopardize this chance.

After all he was a man of his word.

“Mmm….” some precum dribbles from the tip of the galtean’s cock and on to the sheets as his thighs begin to tremble.

“Goodness, you look so empty, Lotor. Don’t you want to fill it?” 

Lotor turned his head slightly, his cheeks flushed and ears pinned back. He wanted to open his mouth and retort sarcastically or snap at him. But he kept his mouth shut. He knew what he was getting himself into when he had been approached about this by his on and off lover.

Instead of replying he just raised his hips up and lightly plays with his clit as his cock begins to pulse pleasantly against his calm.

“Of course you do…You love being full of cock, whether it’s real or not…”

He shakily reached for the dildo and pulls it towards himself. Those wet folds twitch slightly when the cool tip of the toy rubs over them when Lotor grinds his hips slowly. He gasps softly and shivers as he teases himself, hoping the anticipation might help a little bit.

He moaned quietly and bowed his head so his long white hair hung like a little curtain to hide his face. 

“Stars look at you….” Throk hissed softly as he slowly slips a hand down to grope at his own bulge, “I’m not even doing anything and you’re just sopping wet….”

“Mmmmm….haaaa….” Lotor slowly lowered his hips as he listens intently to the other. He sunk down on the thick dildo and bites his lips when he feels the ridges and veins on the toys rub along the walls of his slit.

“Does it feel as good as I do when you allow me to fuck you, Prince?” Throk whispered with a small smirk, “Does it fill you up? Spread you nice and wide? Hit at just the right spots?”

He shivered at the words, hanging on to them as he slowly began to move them up and down on the toy. It nudges at the beads inside him, nudging both items against his spot from his ass and his twitching crevice.

He grips the sheets, gasping.

“Tell me my Prince. It’s only us,” Throk smirked softly, “How good is it?”

Lotor blushes and mewls softly, “…Good…so so good….I l-love  how it fills me….oh….!”

He barely hears the other getting up, and twitches his ears as footsteps approach. A soft cry escapes him as Throk slowly traces a fingers a finger along the stretched rim of Lotor’s slit.

“I can see that…good,” Throk smirked before lightly tugging at the end of the anal beads, slowly tugging on them as Lotor slumps slightly, shuddering in pleasure.

“Perhaps next time I should supply you with more toys for another little….performance.”

 


End file.
